What A Boyfriend Should Do, Percabeth
by TheKiller1227
Summary: A series of one shots that follow a poem and go in order of that poem. If you have a couple that you want me to write about then review or PM me. Most of the one shots will be VERY short. Some are AU and some are from the books.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own the poem or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The poem belongs to the internet, Tumblr I think, and Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Percabeth**

When she walks away mad...

**Follow her.**

_"Percy I'm not mad," Annabeth sighs as she walks down the path from her annoying, yet admittedly cute, boyfriend._

_"Then why are you making your 'I wanna kill something with my dagger' face?" He smirks as she straps on her armor. She looks up and gives him that exact look. "See there it is!"_

_"What did you do now Jackson?" Clarisse asks as she picks out her many weapons, including her classic Mamer._

_"I have no idea," Percy shrugs._

_"I caught him talking to Drew," Annabeth grumbles, strapping her own dagger to her arm._

_"Seriously? That is like the lowest of all lows, Jackson." Clarisse stops all of her motion. "You might've well been making out with Aphrodite herself."_

_"But I wouldn't know the difference between the two of them because to me Aphrodite looks the same as Annabeth. They are both the most beautiful girls I have ever met. No offense," he adds quickly to the daughter of Ares._

_Clarisse shrugs, "None taken. But if you ever say that again, Mamer will do its job." With that the scary woman walked off to find Chris._

_"Percy why are you not putting your armor on? Do you have a death wish?" Annabeth asks after a few minutes of Percy giving her the puppy dog face._

_"I am not going to put any armor on until you tell me what I did wrong. And I am not going to be playing your silly little game as well," he's pinned to the wall by Annabeth's sword. "Nothing, I do nothing right."_

_"If you want to die, that's fine, but don't let me be the one to find Clarisse standing over you're slashed up body."_

_"How do you know it would be Clarisse? Maybe it would be... Drew?" She glares. "Chris?" She cocks her head to the side. "Yeah, no, you're right, like always my beautiful. Silena?" She breaks her face. "Okay, no Aphrodite's girls. How about-"_

_"Percy," Annabeth says. "Baby please stop."_

_"I'm sorry, please just tell me how I can make it right," he pleads getting on his knees._

_"Okay, well first, you can stand because all the other kids are staring now. Second, you could put your armor on, get riptide and play the game. Also, give me a kiss," Percy grins like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland as he stands and gives her a big kiss._

_"Thank you for yet another chance to make it up to you. How many is that now?" Annabeth smirks leaning in close and teasing him with her lips to his ear._

_"I lost count," she laughs in his ear and then runs off towards her siblings._

_Percy shoves a finger into his ear to stop the ringing. "Oh, she's good."_

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is a new serious that follows a poem that I got off of the internet. If you all have a fandom or a ship that you want me to do, let me know and I will see what I can do. Also, I might just need a beta. I'm not sure though. **

**~Lauren **


	2. Kiss her

**Disclaimer- I do not own the poem or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The poem belongs to the internet, Tumblr I think, and Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Percabeth**

When she stares at your mouth...

**Kiss her. **

"_Annie?" Percy asks walking into their shared bedroom. He found his girlfriend sitting on their king sized bed, studying for her upcoming exams. "Hey, babe."_

"_Hey," she smiles, looking up fast and then looking back to her book. _

"_What are you studying tonight?" he smiles and plops down on the space sitting next to her, closing his eyes slightly. _

"_Algebra," she sighs while she turns the page and writes yet another answer down. After years of reading, Annabeth's mind has gotten a little better at reading without the words bouncing off the page. Although, there are still those moments where her mind becomes haywire while she reads. Oh, that's the problem with being a demi-god._

"_I think that I am going to just order a pizza or something," he says and rolls onto his back to face his longtime girlfriend. _

"_Okay, that sounds good," she says, not paying any attention to him. _

"_Maybe I'll add some bacon," another nod, "then seaweed," a nod, "also spinach."_

"_Yeah, that's awesome, sounds amazing, babe," she says and closes her book, looking back at Percy. _

"_Repeat to me what I just said," he says, sitting up and making her stay down. _

"_You… um… want to… join a baseball team. Which, by the way honey, is kind of silly because you are a little better at swimming than at playing baseball. I had to help you with capture the flag," she rants and Percy smirks. "What?"_

"_That is nothing of what I said, also I am really good at baseball, but I could never do that at camp," he says. "I'm going to order a pizza."_

"_Mmm we already had pizza this week," she muses, leaning against his strong chest. "How about Chinese?" _

"_Okay, that's good," he nods into her hair. _

"_Thank you," she looks up and into his eyes, then at his lips. Percy smiles and kisses her on the lips softly. "Thank you again."_

"_Anytime," he laughs. _

**A/N: Review if you liked it, but please just send me a private message if you didn't. Thank you very much!**

**~Lauren **


	3. Hug her

**Disclaimer- I do not own the poem or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The poem belongs to the internet, Tumblr I think, and Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Percabeth**

When she pushes you or hits you...

**Grab her and don't let go.**

"_Percy, you're going to have to give up eventually," Annabeth grunts as their swords collide and slash together. _

"_Annie-"_

"_- I told you not to call me that!"_

"_- would you like a reenact my first game of capture the flag?" he taunts as he takes her sword from her grasp. Annabeth growls and stomps her foot against the ground when he holds the same sword against the back of her neck and his to her neck. "Because I just did."_

"_Percy Jackson, I hate you," she punches against his armor. Percy just holds her against him. Through all the punches and kicks, Percy just holds her to him with a smug smile on his face. _

"_No, you don't," he sighs and simply hugs her against his chest. _

"_I know," she stops struggling and wraps her own arms around his waist with a long sigh into his armor. _

"_Come on; let's go get those cuts checked out."_

**A/N: So, this was a shorter chapter. A little thing that you should know is that the fight that Percy was talking about was the fight that he had with Annabeth in the movie. I couldn't remember if they both had a fight in the actual book, because it's been a while since I read it. Good thing is that I have started on The Lost Hero! I hoped that it's as good as everyone had told me.**

**~Lauren **


	4. Ask her what's wrong

**Disclaimer- I do not own the poem or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The poem belongs to the internet, Tumblr I think, and Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Percabeth**

When she's quiet...

**Ask her what's wrong. **

"_Annabeth?" Percy calls through the Athena cabin. The door slammed shut as he looked through the cabin for his girlfriend, Annabeth. She had skipped monster fighting, which was weird because that was Annabeth's most favorite class out of all of them. Well, except for fighting, but that's because she can beat him. "Annie!" _

"_What?" a sniffle comes from behind one of the bunks._

"_Hey!" Percy sits next to the blonde, wrapping an arm around her. "What's the matter?" Annabeth says nothing, just lies her head on his shoulder. Percy wraps his strong arm around her waist. "Annie," he whispers, placing a kiss on her head, "what's the matter?"_

"_My dad wrote," she says, handing him a crumpled piece of paper. The letter consist of her dad, Fredrick Chase, telling her that her step-mother doesn't want her coming back for this upcoming winter and fall. "I don't care that I can't go back, it just hurts."_

"_I know, I know, baby," he says, turning toward her. "If you want, I'll stay here, too. Instead of coming just for the summer, I can come all year from now on."_

"_Percy, don't do that, you need to see your mom and Paul," she says, shaking her head. "Don't sacrifice your life for me."_

"_Okay," he nods, pulling her into his lap. _

"_Just, hug me for a little bit," he nods. _

"_I really hope Coach Hedge doesn't realize we're both gone."_

"_I know, I don't think that I can take another week of dishwashing duty."_

"_At least it's with you."_

"_Awe, I just grew a cavity."_

** X**

**A/N: I loved this prompt; I think that it was the best one that I have done so far. **

**~Lauren **


	5. Give her your full attention

**Disclaimer- I do not own the poem or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The poem belongs to the internet, Tumblr I think, and Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series. Also, I do not own the format that I used for this chapter. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Percabeth**

When she ignores you...

**Give her you FULL attention.**

"_I cannot believe that I beat you."_

"…"

"_Hey, don't punch. I was just saying this is just the second time that I have beaten you."_

"…"

"_I'm not going to leave you alone until you can learn to take a loss."_

"…"

"_Aaaannnnaaaa! Don't do this; I just want to hear your beautiful voice."_

"…"

"_Hey, you're voice is so amazing I thought that you were an Aphrodite, it controlled me so much."_

"…"

"_Oh, come on. That was clever."_

"_Not really."_

"_HA!"_

"_Awe, Hades!"_

** X**

**A/N: I am pretty sure that I'm just gonna use this format for this prompt. I have to give credit to an author who wrote a Chrisse One Shot series. Although, I cannot think of the author. Thank Ya! PEACE!**

**~Lauren **


	6. Pull Her Back

**Disclaimer- I do not own the poem or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The poem belongs to the internet, Tumblr I think, and Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Percabeth**

When she pulls away...

**Pull her back.**

"_I need… your… help," Annabeth chokes out to Percy. Not believing the words that just came out of her mouth._

"_Oh, this is a show," he laughs, wrapping an arm around her waist. _

"_Shut up," she growls, trying to pull away from the brunet. _

"_Nope," he laughs, tightening his arms around his waist. "What do you need my help with?"_

"_How did you take my sword the first time you played capture the flag?" she mumbles. _

"_I took it out of your hands with my gorgeous eyes."_

"_Oh, shut up," she says and kisses him._

** X**

**A/N: I couldn't really think of anything for this since I used the whole 'step-mom won't let her come home during the fall and winter break from camp so feel horrible for Annabeth and hold me', I couldn't really make this a long, long, long, chapter. Thank you very much to the seven followers I have. PEACE! Love! Happy! Happy! Happy!**

**~Lauren **


	7. Tell Her She's Beautiful

**Disclaimer- I do not own the poem or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The poem belongs to the internet, Tumblr I think, and Rick Riordan owns the Percy Jackson series. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do… Percabeth**

When you see her at her worse...

**Tell her she is beautiful.**

"_Annabeth!" Percy sings as he walks through the front door of their used small apartment. "Baby! Where are you?"_

"_In here, but do not come here," she calls from the bathroom. _

"_Why?" he asks in another singy song type of voice. "I want to see you're pretty face."_

"_Why are you talking like Tyson?" she asks, coughing through the words. _

"_I don't know. I spent a lot of time with my little brother today; maybe that has a lot to do with it. Why can't I see your pretty face?" he asks, hearing his girlfriend's scoff a little bit. _

"_Because you wouldn't see a pretty face, which is what you want to see," she says her voice very stuffy. Annabeth a small case of the flu, so she has been not letting Percy see her when she was at home the same time that he was. _

"_Annabeth, you're gonna look beautiful whether you have a cold or if you have no clothes on. The last one though, I like that a lot more than with a cold." Annabeth laughs and cracks open the door. "I love you, you know that?"_

"_Yeah, I know," she sighs, rubbing her eyes and nose. "You do know that since you're my boyfriend, you are legally obligated to tell me that I'm beautiful, right?"_

"_Yeah, I know," he smiles, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing the side of her head. "Come on; let's get you to bed and some orange juice."_

"_Thanks. I love you," she smiles, leaning her head on his shoulder. _

"_I love you, too. No matter what you look like."_

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _

"_Crap."_

** X**

**A/N: I loved this chapter; it was really fun to write. I hope that you liked the chapter, because I actually wrote this in about twenty minutes and I got over three hundred words!**

**~Lauren**


End file.
